Elias Sovereign
Homeworld: Chandrilla Race: Human-Zeltron hybrid Appearance: Pallid, pale white skin, 180cm tall, glowing red cybernetic eye which is never at rest. It's constantly flitting about analysing things. A barely humanoid robotic right arm, covered in a large variet of needles, scalpels, drills and other surgical implements. Small holdout blaster concealed within the wrist joint. Rank: ISB Loyalty officer Role: Rooting out traitors within the ranks, interrogating prisoners, dissidents and rebel sympathisers. Backstory: Sovereign grew up in an orphanage on Chandrilla knowing nothing about his parents or heritage. He only found out he was half-zeltron (originally believed to be a standard Human, only way to tell would be to examine insides) when he was 12 during a hospital visit. Finding out all of his friends among the orphans were only friends because of sub-concious pheromone emissions fascinated Sovereign, and he began to experiment with his newfound abilities of persuasion. He quickly found the limits of his pheromones and deduced it was his half-human nature that impeded their effectiveness. While they were a useful tool, they were limited to persuasion on all but the weak minded. He could imbue a limited sense of an emotion, such as fear, happiness or trust in a target, but the effect doesn’t last long and strong minds can shrug it off with a small effort. Sovereign dedicated his life from then on to the study of xenobiology and chemistry. Obsessed with finding a way to replicate his pheromones and enhance their potency. His lust for knowledge granted him a scholarship to a prestigious Alderaanian medical school. He quickly discovered he didn’t fit within the schools’ restrictive moral guidelines. Many of the experiments he wanted to perform were denied by the instructors, and it wasn’t long before he began to experiment on cadavers stolen from the school. Here he became addicted to lesai, the spice allowed him to go without sleep indefinitely, allowing him to experiment during the night and study normally during the day. By his third year he began to manufacture small quantities of a spice he had developed, an addictive blend that produced euphoria in whoever took it. (There were lethal side-affects later in life, but Sovereign didn’t care, he wasn’t taking any, so why did it matter?) He used the credits he made from this venture to pay students, using his pheromones to help convince them, to act as live test subjects. He subjected them to all manner of chemicals and trials during the nights, fascinated by the results. When the school found out he was immediately expelled and handed over to Imperial authorities. The Empire recognised Sovereign’s abilities and gave him the choice between imprisonment or training in the newly founded ISB. The latter was a dream come true for Sovereign, he was given unlimited access to test subject from a variety of races, and free reign to develop his own drugs, provided they aided the Empire in some way of course. In the following years he developed a variety of truth serums, all with grizzly side-effects. He was also extensively trained in the art of “information extraction” by his instructors. Unfortunately for Sovereign, his success went to his head, and when given a Wookiee slave to interrogate, he neglected to use stronger restraints for the procedure. The Wookiee escaped, and while it was gunned down by guards and defences in less than a minute, it was too late for Elias’s arm and eye. The former being pulled from its socket and the latter being gouged out. They were replaced with superior cybernetic versions, which Sovereign gleefully upgraded with all manner of surgical tools and torture devices. His arm contains a special injectable blend of lesai in a hidden compartment, which he has to inject himself with every few hours. He passes this off as medication for implant rejection. The ISD Evictus is his first field posting, and he’s looking forward to an opportunity to try his techniques and serums on live rebels and traitors. While Elias technically isn’t a doctor, it’s probably best not to mention that to his face. His nature as half-Zeltron is kept to himself, only those with access to his personnel file know about it. Sovereign was arrested after attempting to relieve Captain Ravater from command, he attempted to escape and failed, he detonated a small explosive in his arm to prevent capture again, killing him.